bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtuous Champion Krantz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50756 |no = 1019 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 32, 35, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 30, 20, 14, 8, 5, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 5, 3, 2, 27, 18, 10, 8, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 23, 13, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |ubb_distribute = 9, 7, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 19, 11, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad". Immediately after touching ground in Ishgria, Krantz was appointed as the acting commander of the squadron, whose members decreased to just three after suffering the attack of a terrible beast. Shortly afterwards, another powerful demon made its appearance, and thus Krantz made a choice. He would stay behind with Libera to face the demon, while the remaining member of their squadron reported the findings. Unfortunately, that member would never return to Elgaia. |summon = I was entrusted with the future, and now I'll entrust it to another. I'm sure that person will |fusion = I don't overthink things anymore. I just believe in my own judgment, and keep aiming higher! |evolution = It'd be a lie to say that I have no regrets, but I can definitely say that I did my very best. | hp_base = 5227 |atk_base = 1959 |def_base = 1920 |rec_base = 1806 | hp_lord = 6855 |atk_lord = 2464 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2255 | hp_anima = 7747 |rec_anima = 2017 |atk_breaker = 2692 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 2216 |def_guardian = 2638 |rec_guardian = 2136 |def_oracle = 2281 | hp_oracle = 6498 |rec_oracle = 2612 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Five Lights' Destiny |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP when 5 or more elements are present & boost to BC and HC drop rate |lsnote = 12% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Innocent Light's Judgment |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & removes all status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Charis Claymore |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 22.5% of own Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Earth Divider |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def and reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 100% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Blooming Talent |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces BB gauge needed for BB & and probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 20% reduction in BB gauge needed & 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |evofrom = 50755 |evointo = 50757 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Metal Mimic |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Krantz3 }}